A Good Man
by kc78
Summary: Sasha returned the ship and all she is worried about is James and Mike. Just a snippet of 4x04. Jamsha (Complete). P.S. I don't recommend reading if you're hardcore Tomsha.


_Author's Note: Another story for day from me! Once again dedicated to Tea Induced Scribbles. Eat lots of cake and enjoy some Jamsha on the side! Yes, I know Jamsha is temporary, I also think at this point in the show that Tom is the last person she is thinking of, given she's moved on and she's got a lot on her plate. I know Tom'll worm his way back into her heart. Until then, I'm enjoying Jamsha for what it is, so please don't flame me about Tomsha being perfect and James just being blow doll until Tom's return :S_

* * *

 **A Good Man**

* * *

"Hey, get out of it." James said playfully as Sasha was trying to take his makeshift bandage off his arm to see his wound. He already let her help him out of his gear to hand over to Master of Arms and his people like he was an invalid. But he was drawing the line at her playing nurse to what amounted to a scratch. Only because he wanted it to be in private and not in the helo bay surrounded by a bunch of sweaty men and Navy personnel.

"It's going to get infected, if I don't remove this shoddy dressing." She told him, she looked to him and he looked at her with an odd smile. "What?" she asked.

"I've definitely rubbed off on you. Shoddy? you near sounded like me when you said it." he told her with amusement.

"Not going happen, no matter how much you rub against me." She assured him teasingly. She cut off the bandage and tossed it in the table where it was immediately put into a biohazard bag. She looked about ready to crack out the med kit when James stopped her.

"I'll wash it in the shower. Then if you want you come by my quarters after. Dress me- I mean my arm." He murmured in a low voice so only she could hear him. Sasha couldn't help but smile at his invitation and how he purposefully misspoke.

He was a charmer with his sly humour and good looks, part of what drew her to him in the first place. What made her stay was how caring and strong he was. He treated her as an equal in every way. He wasn't emasculated by her either like most men, he respected and revered her strength as an operator and a woman. He made her smile and laugh when it couldn't seem possible and lifted her up when she was at her lowest. He had a way of making things better when it seemed impossible, she couldn't imagine where she would be right now if he wasn't in her life.

"We have a debrief in half an hour." Sasha told him, she had so much to do between now and then. Right now, her focus was split between Mike, the seeds and James. She knew it was a ricochet but it had been a close call.

"All I need is ten minutes. You know I'm good value." He reminded her, she gave a chuckle, but her body warmed up just at the memories of what he could do in under ten minutes to make her very happy.

"Tempting." she replied, trying to play it cool. There were so many reasons for her to keep her pants on but those same reasons were just as compelling to take them off and be with James. But it didn't feel right to check out into the pleasure zone with James when Mike was gravelly injured and the mission in a critical state.

"I feel a but coming." he said as he read her so easily. "Not the butt I want to be feeling." he teased, Sasha couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Oh my god, that is terrible." she told him, they maintained their physical distance and anyone looking on wouldn't deem them inappropriate but there was a familiarity between them. While they maintained a professional exterior outside their quarters, behind closed it was a slightly different story. The crew already knew about her and James. It was no secret and there was the fact that as long as it didn't affect the work place then no one cared. If they did care, it was that they were happy some people were able to find some snippets of joy in darkness of their time.

"Play with me Cooper." James told her with a boyish grin.

"I got things to do." she told him, he wore an understanding expression. "You can wait." she added, James nodded in agreement.

"That I can." he agreed as he wouldn't argue the importance of her work nor get in her way as their mission was top priority. "Just know that there is no expiry date on my offer or me." he told her with a grin.

"Really? you're going to live forever?" She asked mockingly.

"Once, I disinfect this arm. Yeah, it's the aim." he told her, she couldn't help but smile at his cockiness and light hearted nature. It was just what she needed in that moment. Brevity after that horrific flight back to the ship. Her heart still broke for Mike as he probably hallucinated seeing his kids; she couldn't imagine the deep seeded despair he felt from losing his family. She worried that maybe this time, she wouldn't be able to help her friend who was in so much pain. But she pushed the notion away, as she knew nothing until Mike was awake. Whatever happened, she would give him whatever support he'd let her.

"Debrief in the wardroom." She told James.

"Half and hour." he said with a nod, acknowledging that he had heard her earlier.

"And I'll help you change that dressing later tonight." she added in a low voice. James grinned and Sasha walked away feeling a little lighter in mood. It wouldn't last long as she went to find out a sitrep on Mike but for now she'd soak it up.

* * *

 _ **End**_


End file.
